Realities
by Zalex Grajalex
Summary: "Omnitraxus always get it wrong Star, you didn't saw alternate universes… what you saw was different realities… and each one has its own set of rules and destiny, little changes here and there can make a big difference in the fabric of existence itself, time travel, dimension hunting, destiny bounds all of that is a confusing piece of trash." JackiexMarcoxStar, Reality semi harem.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Star vs the forces of evil, everything is property of its respective creators Daron nefcy and Disney company, this is not for lucrative use, it's just for fun

 **Prologue**

"Sorry for ruining the night Jackie"

"Don't say that dude, it was a pretty crazy night and I had fun… well I guess not when that bird dude stole Star's book but anyway I'm glad that I did ask you out this night Marco "

"Really?" –Said Marco while escorting Jacki to her home – "so are you really 100% sure that you are not upset with me for dragging you to a cemetery and have a nearly interdimensional accident?"

"Sure thing, I want to do it again but this time with less dimension sucking portals".

"Sorry" – Marco said as he looked down to his feet

"Dude it was a joke…" -Jackie tried to call him – "Marco… Hey Marco, you don't have to be sorry it wasn't your fault, heck it wasn't anyone's fault, you two did their best to stop it"

Marco was still looking down until Jackie put an arm around him and pull it closer to a semi hug.

"Hey dude look at me please" –Marco was so red that he beat the color of his hoody, he was so glad to be wearing a suit – "You need to stop blaming yourself without a reason, I don't like seeing my boyfriend so gloomy" –Said Jackie as she gave him a little kiss in the cheek.

Jackie smiled seeing her boyfriend blushing and getting nervous, it was so cute that she wanted to give him a kiss like the one they had in the park, but they just arrive to her house and maybe her parents were around and they are going to tease her to the end if they saw her right now.

"So please do it for me and for you, stop blaming yourself and get some confidence" –Said Jackie with a charming smile –See you tomorrow dude

Marco nervous and coherent system was still shut down from that kiss so he didn't notice that Jackie enter her house until a red light flashed over him and he woke up suddenly.

"What the heck" – He saw the moon again turning red and flashing until it gets normal in an instant –Ok I know that people in love are prone to see things but this is ridiculous –Said Marco as a dread feeling invaded his body. –Well time to go home I guess _…_

Said the nacho boy as he was walking and thinking about the things that happen early in the cemetery, the fight with Ludo, his scape, and the nearly disaster in the portal. He slowly opened the front door all the lights were off; his parents were in their room and there was a spooky silence

He quickly went up to Star's room and saw that the door was slightly open

Star can I come in? –He said as he entered the room Star was laid in her bed face down, her hair was covering all her face if it wasn't for his sobs and crying sounds, anyone would be sure that she was sleeping;

"I know that you are not sleeping Star, I know you… you usually sleep with your face up and occupying all the space available, sometimes even in diagonal." Said Marco with a little chuckle that die quickly when he didn't get an answer

"Star… Please talk with me… we are best buds, I promise you we are going to get the book and glossary back… everything is going to be all right Star if you want to cry out until dawn it's fine, I will be here for you." –Star didn't move at all –"… if you want to be alone it's ok too but remember that I care for you Star I won't let you down and I'm here for youu..uff –Marco was trapped in the most powerful bear hug in the history, Star was now crying out loud… Time passed as the cries were decreasing and the sob were fewer, there were no words… just an emotional silence that speak loudest that any of a mere chat… In that moment, Marco felt despair, sadness, frustration and… emptiness … all the emotional range that Star was feeling right now… he thought that was due to their closeness and special friendship but it was more intense… like he was Star and everything that happed that night did happen to him in his own flesh.

"So, Star I guess we need to tell your parents about as soon as possible"

"Marco, are you kidding my parents are going to kill me… I lost the most precious family treasure and glossary … to Ludo for peter sake -The best friends were talking after hours of silence and when the princess was calm enough to have a conversation.

"Star it wasn't your fault stop blaming yourself it wasn't … -The words that Jackie said was now in his head –It wasn´t anyone fault.

"Yea but that doesn't change the fact that Ludo has now the spell book, the wand and glossary"

"And for that reason, we need to contact your parents ASAP, they will know what to do"

In that moment, Star wanted to say no, to stood her ground and be the rebel princes that she thought she was or at least try an improvise stunt and go searching for Ludo's hideout but something in the eyes of his best friend told her that he was in pain seeing her like this, that he wanted to help her in everything he can., even if she decides to wait and try to get the book by themselves…

"Ok Marco … you win… we are going to tell my parents" –Said Star as he talks to the mirror – "Mirror call Mom"—As the image of her parents in their pajamas wasn't disturbing enough the passionate kiss that they were sharing was perturbing enough to end the call with a yelp –IIIII'LL CALL LATER!

"Well that wasn't what I expected" –Marco was in uttering shock… - "Ha ha-ha ha" –The duo laugh so hard that they were rolling in the bed, and the frustration and the tension accumulate make the situation so ridiculous that it was inevitable… Moments later they receive a mirror call "River I always told you to turn off the automatic response when you are done with the mirror -Said a very annoyed and flushed Queen Moon, a little sorry was heard in the back.

"Sorry for interrupting your hum … this is supper weird. –Said Star as she was looking the words that were less strange to describe catching your parents in the love making process.

"Please let's pretend that it didn't happen"

"Fine for me Mom"

"So, Star what was the reason for you calling" – And then the dam broke up… The princess told everything to her parents.

"Please don't kill me and have another daughter to be the princess I promise that Marco and I will get back the book" –

"Sweetie" –Queen butterfly tried to soothe his daughter – "We are not going to kill you, it was just a book… we care more about you

"Yes, Star we love you… let your parents get the book, you kids stay away from this please, it's too dangerous" –Replied the King

"I'm glad that you talked with us about it… now I hope that we are not late for the search" –Said Moon

"Umm Queen Moon Madam, sorry for interrupt but the book was stolen just hours ago, I guess we have a pretty good chance if we begging in the morning

"Great, we can start looking in the castle or in the place that we know… and again you two stay in earth"

"We love you so much darling, stay calm bye" –The image in the mirror disappear

"Well that was way better that the killing instinct you said about your parents"

"Yes… I guess the most disturbing part was catching up in the "royal making"

"Star, they are married it's normal… to be honest … my parents do it too and almost all the time why do you think their room is downstairs and their walls are soundproof

"Hugh Marco too much information that I didn't need to know… I won't be able to sleep ageing Marco thanks to you ughh"

"Well you will need it school starts at 10 so we need to get some sleep"

"What! We have classes? they weren't canceled for that stupid dance?

"Just the first and second period, the rest of the day we have to go" –Said Marco as he was leaving Star's room – "And we have Math homework by the way so good luck"

"That sucks, Marccoooo can you please help me with my homework my very super-duper intelligent best Betsy

"Good nigh Star, sleep tight" –With a thud the door was closed

"You traitor, you said you were going to be for me when I need it" Said Star half joking half serious ,When she went to prepare her backpack she found a note and her math homework half finished  
"Star I know that you are prone to forget the homework and more if you are going to the dead clown séance so I did part of your work… don't get used to it, I'm your best friend and I want the best for you, so you need to learn that stuff.

Star went to sleep without notice that the Destiny's Gears were already in motion, she was emotional tired and ready to give up but their parents and her best friend were there for her so… her best friend … thinking of Marco gave Star a feeling of safety and peace… sometimes she even swear that she can feel Marco deepest feelings without be near of him, but that is normal, right? That's is why they are best friends…

In another house the skate lover was sleeping peaceful and happy, she was remembering the date she was with her boyfriend and even thought she told herself that it was a normal crush, something deep in her was starting to burn, like a voice telling her to act now before is too late… It was strange but for a moment she suddenly woke up and felt tired, and for some weirder reason she felt exactly were Marco's house were, she shakes up her head and the moment was gone and the little voice was silent, but it was still there like a silent observant…

"That was creepy dude" –Was the only thing she said before went to sleep again but this time her dream with Marco was a little bit more intense especially the kiss under the moon light …

Jackie woke up early in the next morning ready to start the school, her previous dream fade up in her unconscious mind and the strange feeling was just a phantom now, she got ready and took the buss where she realizes that Marco and Star weren't in the usual spot.

I guess they oversleep… -She thought – Well who can blame them , that night was a pretty exhausting, I hope they are Ok –She shrugged as took a sit in the rear, checking if she has some messages from her boyfriend… it sounds weird , Jackie gave away a little smile, it's not like she has not have a boyfriend before but everyone was just normal adolescents crushes like the one that she has on Marco, but for some reason the Mexican boy looks like his feelings for her are deeper that the ones of their previous boyfriends, and that is something totally new that scares her a little… but at the same time it evoke her a weird calm and caring feeling, like she is going to be safe next to him

"Well I guess that's the reason he is the safety boy" –She giggle– "I don't know what the heck is going to happen but I would give a try Marco Diaz… and with these little choice of words, the paths of destiny changed again.

 **Autor notes** : Hi everyone as you can notice, English is not my native language, I'm Mexican so errors are prone to be, sorry about it I haven't have a beta.

First: I like Jackie and Marco ship but I don't like the way their relationship is in the show, they don't have background, not so many emotional moments, they don't even interact in the episodes…I know is because it's a kid show and Star is the protagonist and the important thing is the plot. I will try to make an emotional story about (don't worry Jackie is not going to fall madly in love since the beginning). And I won't be neglecting the action and the villains, be prepare for Toffee ultimate plan

Second: I like the relationship that Marco and Star have but I don't like the cliché of protagonist falling in love so I will try to make them be together without being together easy, right?

Last: Did you wonder how many "Stars" are in the episode "Math magic", I ask myself if it will be possible to interact between them, so I started this project… it would be a little confusing first because the time travel plots, dimension, and alternative timeline and the most important the different "Realities that rule the existence" but I hope it would be original and fresh addition to the fan base.

I hope do you like it and I will be honored with a review, I already have the next chapter but I want to get a beta first before posting it.


End file.
